<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happily Married by BadBlueCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741847">Happily Married</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlueCat/pseuds/BadBlueCat'>BadBlueCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, GrimmIchi Day, M/M, Married Couple, Rimming, Shibari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlueCat/pseuds/BadBlueCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo surprises his lover comming back from work with his anniversary gift.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happily Married</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ichigo was getting impatient, Grimmjow was late from work, again. The redhead is currently tied up shibari style, completely naked on their bed. He asked Renji to tie him up, since he couldn’t do it alone, he couldn’t wait until Grimmjow got home.</p>
<p>Ever since they got together, Ichigo moved out his family home and they got their own apartment. Grimmjow got a gigai from Kisuke and took on a job at the local restaurant, apparently, he is pretty skilled with a cutting blade. </p>
<p>The door creaks open, “I’m home Ichi.” The door shuts, “Sorry for being late. Had a lot of fuckin’ costumers today.” He hears Grimmjow looking for him. “Where are you Ichi?” he asks, ‘Just come in the bedroom idiot.’ He thinks “Ichigo are you in the-“ Grimmjow’s jaw drops. </p>
<p>The bluenet stares for a long time, “What are you waiting for Grimm?” Ichigo purrs the blunet’s name, “Care to join me?” he says, wiggling his ass. “Fuck!” Grimmjow curses and Ichigo chuckles watching his lover humble with his clothes. </p>
<p>Grimmjow nearly trips on his underwear while quickly makes his way to the bed. The bed dips with Grimmjow’s weight. Ichigo shivers when Grimmjow’s hands caress his thighs. “Ah!” he gasps, the bluenet’s hot breath ghosting over his ass.</p>
<p>“Hmm, you look so tasty Ichi.” Grimmjow smirks, placing a kiss on his lover’s left ass cheek, before gnawing into it playfully, earning a moan from the redhead. He gave that cheek a lick, before moving to the other, once both were played with, he licks the tip of Ichigo’s cock, licking his way up to those balls, takes them one at a time in his mouth, before going up some more, licking the taint, and finally arriving at Ichigo’s tight pink hole.</p>
<p>Ichigo could see anything, but he felt it all, moaning in response to every lick and touch. When Grimmjow kisses his hole his body shakes, he knows his lover is grinning right now. “Please Grimm.” He moans out shakily. Grimmjow wants to tease his lover some more, but takes pity on him, so he pushes his tongue inside that tight hole.  </p>
<p>“NNGHH GRIMM!!” Ichigo moans loudly, Grimmjow is going at it like never before. The bluenet swirled his tongue inside his lover, he hooks both index fingers inside and dives in further. Ichigo howls when the wet appendage brushes his sweet spot.</p>
<p>Grimmjow pulls out, licking his lips in a predatory way and leans over Ichigo, whispering in his ear “You tasted delicious.” Grimmjow’s hard cock throbbing between the redhead’s wet ass. Ichigo is panting, his lover nibbling his ear. </p>
<p>“Grimm. Please.” The breaths out, “Have you been a good boy?” Grimmjow teases by giving a gentle thrust forward. “Nngh! Yes.” Grimmjow hums, pleased with the answer. He aligns his cock with Ichigo’s hole and pushes in slowly.</p>
<p>“Fuck you’re big!” “You’re just tight!” After the adjustment time, Grimmjow pulls out and thrusts back in, hard. The headboard hits the wall and Ichigo moans wantonly, after that the room was filled with grunts and moans, headboard hitting the wall with every thrust.</p>
<p>Grimmjow took pity on his lover and started untying him while fucking him. Once Ichigo was released from the ropes, his arms went limp next to him, and Grimmjow covered him fully, cupping his head. “Fuck you’re sexy Ichi!” he moans in Ichigo’s ear, “Fuck harder Grimm!” Ichigo orders and the bluenet complies.</p>
<p>Ichigo is the first to come, his ass clenching, milking Grimmjow. The bluenet gives a few more thrust before he buries balls deep and unleashes a torrent of cum inside his lover. He crashes onto Ichigo, before rolling to the side, he brings Ichigo up on his chest and kisses his lover passionately.</p>
<p>“Happy anniversary grimm.” The bluenet chuckles “Happy Anniversary Ichi.” He looks at the rope “How’d you tie yourself?” Ichigo blushes, “Renji tied me up.” He was expecting Grimmjow to be mad, but the bluenet just laughs, “Maybe next time we can tie him up and have some fun huh?” Grimmjow jokes.  “I guess you’ll wait until tomorrow morning for my gift?” Ichigo nods, yawning, sleep overtaking him. “G’night Ichi.” The bluenet says, kissing his lover’s forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>